For Hogwarts!
by KohlButterfly
Summary: 15 year old Paige Bates is new to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. But, this isn't the first time she's moved to a new school in the middle of a term. Follow her adventures as she finds new friends and possibly, a new home!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The "not so new" school 

_Kind, caring…helpful and nice, but stern. _

These thoughtful words crossed my mind as we wondered, seemingly aimlessly, through the dimly lit hallways of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I gaped at the tall ceilings and high walls. I really couldn't blame the darkness of the school; after all, it was about 3 o'clock in the morning. Kids would be sleeping about now, unless they were troublemakers.

"We'll be placing you in Ravenclaw until further notice. They insisted on having you there, they do take a lot of interest in new students. Besides, I think you're the first in a long time to show up in the middle of a new term." I managed a weak smile. Ravenclaw sounded nice, don't get me wrong. They were the knowledgeable kids. And their house mascot is a Raven, and I really like the color blue.

Ravenclaw is the raven, individuality, intellect, wit, wisdom, creativity, and air, blue, bronze. I remembered. Slytherin is the snake, power, tradition, resourceful, cunning, ambitious, and water, green, silver. Hufflepuff is the badger, hard work, patience, loyalty, fair play, earth, yellow and black. Gryffindor is the lion, bravery, chivalry, courage, daring, selfless, and fire, crimson, gold. Each of the houses chimed in my head.

"Of course, this doesn't often happen, as you might be placed in a different house later. Ah, we're here." Suddenly, a large door swung open out of no-where. I hadn't really paid any attention to where I was going, and almost slammed into a shorter female. She had curly, chocolate brown hair that swing around her waist. Her skin was the shade of, well, chocolate. Her eyes were bright and green. An innocent and excited air filled her aura. I couldn't help but smile back at her own.

"Hullo. You must be Paige, I'm Clarissa. Clarissa Hedgewig. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was excited and filled with curiosity and accented. She held out her hand, and I immediately took it. "Pleased to meet you..." was all I could muster. I hadn't expected politeness, much rather excitement. The Headmistress smiled reassuringly at the girl in front of me. "Thank you for taking in our new student. Miss Bates, Clarissa is the Ravenclaw house prefect, she'll show you around the school and help you out with…other matters until we can situate you in your real house. If it not be Ravenclaw." She smiled and nodded the Clarissa.

"The pleasure is all mine, Headmistress McGonagall. Please, come inside." A dainty hand gestured toward the warm looking room inside. I stepped inside, only to be greeted by an excited air. Girls and boys sat in blue and bronze trimmed chairs and benches around a warm and glowing fireplace. My smile grew immediately, a girl could get used to this. Blue and bronze banners hung from the ceiling as if, and probably of, by magic. Some exclaimed, "RAVENCLAW!" in big, bold, bronze letters. Blue lights protruded from the stone walls, casting lightness to the room. The room was rounded with medium sized windows looking out upon the grounds.

I was starting to fell a little less nervous and shy. Several of the kids muttered a shy, "Welcome to Ravenclaw Commons room." A warm hand placed itself on my shoulder and I turned to see the older prefect. I realized now that she looked about seventeen. "Come along, I'll show you to the Girls' dorms." With that, she strutted off towards a staircase, winding up to what I presumed was the Girls' dorms. I quickly followed, only to find my assumption was, for once, correct.

The dorms were decorated much like the Commons, except lining the walls were curtained beds. We walked along the beds until we reached the middle. On the left would be my bed. I thanked Clarissa and began sorting through my things. She smiled and left with, "Have a wonderful first night at Hogwarts. Breakfast is at 6." I opened the curtain and found my suitcase lying there waiting for me. I climbed onto the bed and shut the curtain, being carefully quiet.

Inside was everything I had always kept with me. A warm purple and orange blanket, accompanied by a matching pillow, several plain t-shirts, two pairs of dark jeans, a black skirt, a stuffed animal (cat), and toiletries. Among the folds of my blanket was a framed picture of my parents. I stroked it gently for a moment, and then placed it on the nightstand by my bed. I used a simple charm to dress my bed and climbed under the familiar blanket. Tomorrow would be a new day full of excitement and adventure. Or it would be just like the rest of the schools I had gone to, boring, dull, listless, full of bullies and prude rich children. I really hoped it wouldn't be the latter.

**I hope y'all like the first chapter of, "For Hogwarts!"**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Place in the Dungeons**

I awoke to the sounds of hurried dressing and silent laughter. _The girls of Ravenclaw._ I remembered. I sat up and found my blanket half hanging off the bed. I grinned and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "Mornin'!" a cheery call had me awake in a matter of seconds. "Er, good morning…" I muttered. Grey eyes peered through the blue, satin curtains hiding myself. "Hope I'm not intruding, I'm Alice Stranfed. Welcome to Hogwarts!" the female grinned, sky blue hair streaming down around her shoulders. "Oh…hi. Erm, no, no. I actually just woke up."

"Oh! Well then, good morning!" Alice smiled, then seemed to remember that she was in someone elses' bunk. "Right, right! I'll be along then." The girl trailed off, then went along to do her thing.

I was left with a curious look upon my features, and a forever-lingering question. I just shrugged, though, and got up to make my bed.

I easily dressed, as most of the girls were already at breakfast, and slipped down the never-ending hallways of Hogwarts. As I walked, I looked down, easily spotted as: "The new girl," at other schools. It was mainly a shame as it portrayed being new and probably family issues. I honestly didn't care, but something about the way the kids stared, made my head spin.

I kept my just-below-my-shoulder-blades length hair in a messy bun. I had no robes, due to no official house, but just a plain purple t-shirt and jeans. My fingers began to fiddle with the ends of my shirt as I walked, that creepy feeling of being watched drowning out my senses.

As I approached the Great Hall, I realized my name was being called. I looked up and sure enough, Clarissa was there, waving her hand with a smile spread across her rosy red lips. "Over here! I've got a seat for you!" She called, gesturing to the empty spot beside her. I smiled gratefully and approached her, sitting down.

Fresh fruits, biscuits, eggs, doughnuts, muffins, and oatmeal lined the table. And even more various breakfast items. I then realized, with a reassuring growl from my stomach, that I was seriously hungry. I hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day. And all of this food looked really appetizing. I started with a biscuit, biting into it slowly. It was the flaky kind that just melts in your mouth. It was perfectly cooked, just the way I liked, which was kind of scary. I then picked up a waffle and spread peanut butter over it. Same result: delicious.

My stomach seemed to think so too, as the growling and pains began to subside. I grinned and continued eating. "So, Clarissa, when do I get my schedule and such?" I asked, wiping my mouth with a napkin, which seemed to appear at only my need. "Professor McGonagall will annou-" but she was cut off as the Headmistress herself stepped forward. An eerie silence cut through the hall as the students realized something was off. I myself got a few looks from the other tables.

"This morning, I'd like to announce the arrival of a new student. Her name is Paige Bates.." she paused, giving me enough time to wave to the curious eyes. "Since she has arrived quite late in the term, we will be holding a different kind of sorting ceremony." She waved a dainty hand towards me, gesturing that I should go and sit on the sorting stool. I did as I deciphered and sat, ready for the musty old hat to be placed upon my head.

And so, the Head Deputy Mistress, Professor Sprout, placed the hat on my head.

It pondered for a bit. "Hmm…intelligent, quick learner. Yes, Ravenclaw has suited you for the time being, but I see bravery in there as well…maybe Gryffindor? But, kindness sometimes gets in the way, perhaps Hufflepuff?" the hat went on, describing me in a way I hadn't known before; with fondness. I've said it once, twice before. Slytherin will do great things for you…. Yes, SLYTHERIN!" It/He called.

The faces of many confused kids clouded my sea glass green eyes as I stepped down from the old stool. Cheers from the Slytherin table echoed in my ears as I headed over. Yes, I had hoped that Ravenclaw was in my favor, not today at least. Looking over I saw the fallen faces of Clarissa Hedgewig and Alice Stranfed.

_Well gee, upset the first two friends I've had a Hogwarts, just by being sorted into the most devious house in all of Hogwarts history. _I grumbled in my mind.

_What a fun first day. _Sarcasm seeped through my mind, dripping like poison on my every last thought. I didn't mind being Slytherin, but if my new friends felt precarious about it, I was furious.


End file.
